The Legend of Sleepy Hollow
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Abbie recognizes Ichabod's name, she just can't remember from where. Until one little Halloween invite leads to a bit of humor between our favorite Witness and the imprisoned Horseman. Set in Season 2, One Shot.


ShadowKurayami: So I have had this idea for a while since I got this ship into my head.

I absolutely love Sleepy Hollow. I love the VanMills (Brambie) Ship. VanMills sounds better than Brambie-Brambie sounds like a mixture of Barbie and Bambi to me.

If anyone knows me, they'll know I detest Katrina, and I love basically every other character. Even if Henry can be quite the moron.

Anyways, I have no idea whom has seen the Disney Version of Sleepy Hollow, but well, ever wonder why no one has heard of Ichabod Crane before he showed up in the modern era?

 **It has spoilers for Sleepy Hollow Season 2**

* * *

Pairing: Slight Abbie/Abraham

One Shot

Time: Early Season 2 before Orion

The Legend of Sleepy Hollow

* * *

" _Ichabod Crane… Ichabod Crane… why is that name so familiar?"_ Abbie pondered as she sat down in the tunnels, in a small room outside the cell where Abraham was being held.

Ichabod's name was driving her up a wall, and it was so familiar. It wasn't in any history book, she checked over it in her free time.

Growing more and more frustrated she took a breath, turning on her phone to look at a text she received earlier from Luke. He was still trying to push their friendship into more.

"Abbie, want to come over for Halloween and watch The Legend of Sleepy Hollow?"

The woman raked her brain for a moment before realizing what movie he was talking about. "That's it!" Her loud yell caused the headless man to jerk his chains in surprise.

* * *

Abraham was growing used to the silence, if he was alive he would have lightly fell into a light slumber. Despite the strength of the lights and the slight pain they brought him, it weakened him too much to really notice.

When he heard the woman, Abbie Mills, his ghostly head turned towards the window, watching as she moved from her seat.

Ichabod and Henry's servant, Frank, had wanted someone to watch him. Yet, Ichabod wouldn't allow Katrina to watch him. It seemed that Ichabod had yet to fully trust her yet.

His blue eyes glanced to the dark skinned female and he pondered if she was going insane from the job as a witness. He watched her cover her mouth, unable to stop the laughter that bubbled out past her lips.

He then watched her enter his cell, an annoyed look appearing on his face, not that she could see it.

* * *

"Hey I have a question for you." Abbie was trying to suppress her giggles. If he answered yes, she didn't think she'd be able to stop the laughter. "Just… you know, flick your wrist once for yes, twice for no. Kay?"

She could bet she was glaring at her right about now.

"Did you ever go by a nickname?" She asked, a light giggle passing her lips as she watched his shoulders drop. He most definitely thought she was insane.

"Bram Bones, maybe?" She continued.

She watched as he shrugged his shoulders and moved his wrist one time.

* * *

He didn't understand how this little woman knew a name from his childhood. While it was a stupid nickname, it was his in his brash youth.

An annoyed sigh left him as he flicked his wrist, no point in lying. Not like it would do any good at this point.

He watched as the woman doubled over in laughter. He did not see the humor in this at all.

"Sorry, sorry!" She laughed, "I guess I'll show you what's so funny. I'll be right back!" She laughed. He watched as she quickly left the room and was met with silence once again.

He was more confused now, hoping whatever she was getting was worth bothering him over.

* * *

She couldn't help but let him in on the joke. As much as she respected Crane, he could be a handful, and she hated hearing him whine that he was not in any history book.

It only took a few minutes to find an online copy of the movie to download and when she returned she dragged a stool into the cell.

"Movie time." She knew he probably had no idea what a movie was, but she still set the laptop up and played the movie for him to watch. An old cartoon movie called Ichabod Crane, or by its more popular name The Legend of Sleepy Hollow.

The cartoon movie was only a bit over half an hour, and she couldn't stop giggling. She rather enjoyed this version of Katrina more than the real one she met.

* * *

Abraham would have chuckled if he could. He was confused at first by what a movie was, but watched the screen she placed in front of him.

He rather enjoyed this version of Ichabod, and he found the humor in this animated version of Katrina. When he saw the two versions of himself, the "Bram Bones" character and the Headless Horseman, his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

Maybe this Abbie Mills wasn't so bad after all. He had a feeling if she was willing to show him something like this, he could grow to tolerate her presence more. Especially since he didn't suspect that he'd be getting out of here any time soon.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: This was a nice little humorous little one shot. It wasn't meant to be overly realistic to the characters in the show.

I had to add this, because after watching season 1 I fought with myself where I heard the name Ichabod Crane, besides in The Wolf Among Us. So I hope everyone enjoyed this little one shot.

Comments, Questions, or Concerns? Review or Pm me.


End file.
